


Swell

by Ellerigby13



Series: Sexy Friendly Ghosts - Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Darcy finds some unexpected relief in the Sanctum.  Stephen thinks they should do this more often.Kinktober Day 1: Face-Sitting





	Swell

_ And the tide comes in and it carries me closer to him, my pride comes in and I’m sinking further and further, I want to be welcomed again _ ...

The taste of Stephen’s lips makes Darcy wonder why they haven’t done this before; why she’d never thought to yank that Sorcerer Supreme by the collar and kiss him to oblivion, or why she’d never thought to crawl into his lap and let his tongue trace the outlines of the tendons in her neck, because  _ God, does that feel right… _

“Stephen,” she gasps, one hand digging into the soft hairs at the back of his neck.  Her fingers flex, eliciting his grunt at the base of her neck. “Stephen, lie down.”

His eyes search hers for a moment before he complies with a gentle, “okay, Darce,” shoving off his boots and lying back, chewing his lip as he watches her, still perched on his lap.

Reluctantly, Darcy pushes herself out of the straddle, moving quickly in spite of Stephen’s soft whine, his hand rough and unsteady at her hip.  She scoots forward on the couch, kneeling over his chest, and lifts her skirt to reveal her thin white panties. It takes him a moment, but he realizes what she’s asking, and he peels down the elastic waistband, flicks the little white article onto the floor of the Sanctum.

It’s probably some sort of treason against the Ancient One or against the sanctity of the Sanctum itself, but as a Sorcerer Supreme who’s saved Earth from the forces of Dormammu, Stephen’s pretty sure the Sanctum owes him one.

She scoots forward a little more, placing that perfect pink slit almost at eye level.  Her arousal glistens between her lower lips, and glistens even more so in the lusty heat of her eyes.  She’s watching him look at her, and her tongue peeks out to swipe across her lips. Stephen’s hard just looking at her, and when he catches the scent of her, his hips buck involuntarily, aching for that perfect pussy and meeting nothing but air.

“Sit on me, Darcy,” he hears a deep voice rasping, and it takes him a second before he realizes it’s his.  She lowers herself then, and Stephen nearly comes the moment her slick meets his lips. He groans into the sweet taste of her, her soft pink lips tangy and warm.

“Fuck, Stephen,” she hisses, rolling her hips forward against his mouth.  He drinks her in like a dying man in the desert.

Darcy lets out a soft sigh, feeling his tongue flatten beneath her slit and curl at her clit.  It takes her a moment to realize that his hands have risen from his sides and clutched the fleshy cheeks of her ass.  A slow, strangled moan echoes from her throat, and she feels her own hands sliding up her torso, her fingers tightening over her breasts, teasing the stiffening peaks of her nipples.  Stephen’s making noise below her, grunting into her pussy while he laps over the soft warmth of her folds. When his tongue meets her clit again, drawing lazy circles into the throbbing nub between her thighs, Darcy can’t help but cry out.

“Oh,  _ God, _ Stephen!”  Her eyes flutter closed in pleasure, and she can feel herself tightening over his mouth.  His hands, trembling just slightly, move from her ass to the curves of her outer thighs, clamping her in place where his tongue meets her opening.  Darcy feels herself rutting against his face, the muscles in her legs screaming with every jolt of her hips, and the glorious damp swell of her pussy rolling with every swish of his tongue.

She’s so close, he can feel the heat tumbling from her head to her chest to her stomach to here, where she’s linked herself to him, and where he serves her like the obedient slave to her pleasure that he is.  Despite how difficult it is, how much he likes letting his eyes graze the parts of her that he can from this angle, he closes them, and directs his focus to what he’s doing with his mouth, opening her lips with his, tracing out the pattern of her pulsing desire, wishing that he didn’t ever have to leave this position.  Wishing that he could let her sit on his face this way in every dimension, turn back time whenever she came so he could give her this all over again.

Darcy comes in white-hot waves, something between a growl and a moan caught in her throat, and Stephen feels her buckle forward before he sees it, her hand coming down on the armrest of the couch, her fingernails popping seams in the fabric.  When he opens his eyes, the sight of her breasts heaving with each deep exhale makes his erection beat almost audibly against the button on his pants.

“Shit,” she whispers, and, knees knocking, sets a foot on the floor, pushing herself off him.  Stephen follows her like the lost puppy he is, his hand reaching over to grasp her waist in the guise of helping steady her.

“You alright?” he asks, his voice still husky with want, his lips wet with her orgasm.

“Yeah,” she sighs, and looks up at him, grinning, while she pulls her panties back on.  “Jesus, Stephen.”

“I don’t know that I’d compare myself to  _ him, _ but I appreciate the sentiment.”  He grins right back at her, reluctantly bringing a hand to his lips to wipe away the evidence of her arousal.

“Shut up,” she laughs, and leans over to kiss him again, and Stephen’s almost taken aback at how she seems to  _ like _ the taste of herself on his lips; plenty of women he’d been with before had made him brush his teeth or gargle mouthwash before kissing them again.  Granted, none of them looked or felt so spectacular as they came crashing down above him quite the way Darcy did.

“Does this mean you’ll let me buy you a drink sometime?”

She pulls away from him, then glances down at his crotch, at the bulge still straining against the front of his pants.  Stephen pulls at his trousers almost self-consciously, and then wonders when the last time was that he felt self-conscious.  When he finds himself looking back into her eyes, he sees that familiar mischief playing through the soft blue of her irises.

 

“Means maybe I need an excuse to sit on your face more often, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed :)  
> Title and lyrics from Swell by Ian Ewing <3


End file.
